


It Could Be Worse

by strangescottishmagic



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangescottishmagic/pseuds/strangescottishmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Plum's thoughts as she hands out the potions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be Worse

Not many people knew it, but Plum could see into people's future. Well, not totally. She couldn't see when someone was going to die, or if they'd be happy. No, her visions were rather specific.

Whenever someone asked for her love potion, she could see the outcome of them using it. The imp had always annoyed her, because he always stole the potion off someone else, so she never saw the outcome of his dusting. If there was one thing Plum didn't like, it was not knowing how her potion would affect the people it was used on. As much as she loved love, her potion was never meant to replace the real thing. More often than not, she used it to teach others about the value of real love. If the person had ill intentions when they asked, or if the potion would have catastrophic consequences, then she simply refused them.

When the Bog King had asked, and she'd seen his heartbreak, she almost had refused him too. But just as she was about to, she was flooded with another vision.

It was a beautifully moonlit night, and the man himself was smiling like a fool. He was flying through the air, looking at a beautiful fairy flying behind him, and she was returning the love struck smile.

Most probably would have been shocked at seeing a goblin and a fairy together, but not Plum. Above all else, she believed that real love - if returned - was the most beautiful thing out there. To her, it didn't matter who it involved, and it always annoyed her when others judged love.

With the knowledge that her potion may cause heartbreak now, but would later result in his happiness, she willingly made it. Even when she was locked up, she didn't regret her choice. She just wished she could show him that, in the long run, she had done him a favour.

And then, years later, when that happy-go-lucky elf had come across her, the rest of the story had been revealed. She saw the mishap of the princess being dusted and falling for the Bog King. She saw the older princess, who she now recognised as the fairy from her other vision, fight for her sister. She saw the Bog King and the warrior princess fall in love, and she saw the elf cure the younger princess. She saw this all, and as she took the primrose petal with a smile, she thought to herself: it could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped into my mind and I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> For anyone interested, my tumblr is: http://strangescottishmagic.tumblr.com


End file.
